


The Floor is Lava [Podfic]

by aether (ThatAloneOne), allysseriordan, caminante, Jet_pods (Jetainia), lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Game Shows, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether, https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante/pseuds/caminante, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: The “Floor is Lava” crossover no one asked for.(Well. One person did. I hope you’re happy.)Yes, “Floor is Lava” is a game show on Netflix. This is what happens when you let us Millennials create TV shows.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team Double Trouble





	The Floor is Lava [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Floor is Lava](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088192) by [SuperKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKat/pseuds/SuperKat). 



> A VoiceTeam 2020 Mystery Box multi-voice collaboration.

Stream Below

or download by right-clicking and selecting "save as" [here](https://archive.org/download/the-floor-is-lava_202101/The%20Floor%20is%20Lava.mp3)

### Cast:

  * [Aether](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/aether) as Rutledge Wood (the announcer)
  * [allysseriordan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan) as Adora 
  * [Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante) as Catra, Glimmer, Bow, Lonnie, Kyle, and narrating
  * [Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia) as Scorpia
  * [Pxssnelke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/pxssnelke) as Entrapta



Editing and cover art by [Caminante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caminante)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are ALWAYS appreciated and will be responded to with far too much enthusiasm.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please stop by the original work to leave the author kudos and/or a comment as well <3


End file.
